Titan's go to la Playa
by Julia Poprocks
Summary: Seaweed attacks Star, BB and Rae find something in common, I didn't know BB could play the guitar? Ow. Oh he can't. more someday...


OMG! Julia Poprocks has written another Teen Titan's fict! Lets hope it doesn't suck like the other one! heh.

Yeah..what great idea I know...eheh...(pulls at collar) Just don't throw rocks 'kay? Thanks.

Disclaimer:It's your lucky day! Me no owns Teen Titan's! are not you all lucky now?

On with the story!

* * *

Titan's go to la Playa!

"What a most glorious day for beach watching!" Starfire grinned and clasped her hands as she observed the serene atmosphere around her, not a cloud was in the sky, the water sparkling and crashing against the sand, and it wasn't even that crowded, granted it that it wasn't exactly beach season yet and theres always the fact that it was after nightfall! But see, with a schedule like the Titan's had vacation time could not be planned in ahead, everything was in the moment, and their days/moments of freedom where few and far between, so they took what they could get and were happy when things worked out.

True, Starfire did look pretty stupid standing on the moonlite shore in her bathing suit. But there really was no one to look stupid in front of, save her friends and they were used to this behavior of hers and decided to just go along with it. Except for Cyborg that is, who after being frowned upon for mentioning that going to the beach after dark was rediculous, decided still to not go because of all the sand. Sand and all those metal joints, not a good mixture.

"You mean...night." Robin stated.

"The dark times are still part of one day, Robin." Was the girls simple response.

"Right."

A long silence fell over the two as they looked at eachother, both seeing such a strange person in front of them, yet that was okay, the uniqueness made him/her more special than the other might ever reconize. They liked eachother, that was for sure, but because of the daily situations they were constantly forced into they weren't sure if going any further was worth the stress it might create, if something went horribly wrong it could even break up the team. So without saying anything they both agreed upon waiting till the time seemed right or until one of them moved on.

"May we...swim?" She smiled breaking the silence and their thought process, they were only wasting valuable "vacationing" time by standing there feeling sorry for themselves.

"Its pretty cold.." Robin said warily.

"Oh...what should we do then?" She questioned as she looked around herself.

"I'm uh...not too sure. That's why we were all kind've against the idea.." He rubbed the back of his head as he looked around as well.

-----

Down the shore a ways Raven was floating and meditating, she found that she actually enjoyed the beach after dark. Yes, she had rebelled on the idea when Starfire first mention it, but now she was almost glad she had been talked into it. The atmosphere was so calming, the moon shining down over her instead of the hot burning sun, the sound of the small waves crashing against the sand, she could actually hear them instead of annoying teenage banter and children screaming and parents yelling. Then a cool whisper of a breeze blew against her face, it was bliss to say the least. She felt herself go deeper into meditation than she ever had before, much like she was a hermit crab hiding away in her new found home, she felt distant and completely relaxed. Yes it was bliss, so of course it had to be disturbed. She then felt a presense, it was green and too close to her, she opened her eyes and looked too the side at the boy.

"Yes..?"

Not expecting her to speak yet, the boy the beasts was shocked silent for a few moments as he jumped back, then took a step forward again nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhh..I was just thinking about how weird it is..."

She sighed, not wanting to respond yet knowing she wouldn't get her peace back until she did. "...How weird _what_ is? Beast boy."

"How I can't tell what I like better...I can change into any animal, nocturnal or the...other kind, yet I can't tell if I like to sleep at night or in the day."

"And you're telling me this why..?" She questioned somewhat disturbed as she actually used the energy to move her head to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Uh..." He sweatdropped. "Because...we're at the beach..at night." He pointed towards the water and chuckled nervously.

"Oh." She then went back to her meditation hoping he'd get the hint.

Beast Boy stood there looking befuddled, "You mean that actually made sense?" he inquired, a tinge of surprise in his voice.

Raven furrowed her brow and sighed. "Yes, Beast Boy. You feel this way because you are seeing what you've been missing when you use your nights to sleep. I..." She faultered, then sighed as she let her though process continue. "can relate."

"You can?" The green boy asked excitedly.

"Yes." She turned to stare at him. "Now go."

"Oh..yeah. I guess I'll go swim or something." He started to wander off feeling a bit rejected when his ears perked at the sound of a quiet voice muttering something about the freezing temperature of the water, and turned around smiling.

"Its not so bad."

She ignored him.

"But its really not so bad. Just feel it! Its almost warm!"

" 'Almost warm' and 'warm' are two very different things, and besides I don't...swim."

"I could teach you!"

Raven took in a slow breath while rubbing her temples. "Beast Boy...go!"

"But Raven, I was only tr-" He was cut off by some screaming alien running into the back of him making him fly forward and grab Raven's foot in the process, making her fall on top of him as he face planted in the sand, followed by Starfire falling on Raven and Robin triping and falling on the top of the pile.

"Ah... the beach is dangerous." Star said with swirly eyes.

Robin stood up then put his arm out to help Star as well, shaking his head as he was being glared upon by Raven waiting for an explaination.

"I forgot to tell her about seaweed...she thought something was trying to attack her."

"Seaweed?" Starfire questioned looking towards Robin.

"Its a plant Star, one that grows in the ocean."

"Oh..then it was not an evil bottom dweller attempting to catch me for dinner?"

"No." Robin smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh." She then turned towards Raven and Beast Boy and put both hands out to help them up. "Friends, I am so sorry for my previous...'freaking'."

"Its alright.." Raven said grimly as she regained her balance on the fine sand.

"Yeah Starfire, its fine, seaweed's nasty anyway!"

"So..what should we do now?" Asked the bored Raven.

* * *

So yes..there is obviously going to be another chapter. I got stuck here and out of anger decided to just stop and post it anyhow, and I am sooo sorry if everyone is totally out of character or the story, like, sucks. Its been extremely hard to write lately, so sorry.

The thing is I don't have as much TV time as I used to, the last time I watched TT's was like a month or two ago, and it was an all Cyborg eppie(seems to always be my luck to catch one of those when I finally get chance to watch TT's.) Ironic part is I really suck at writing for Cyborg to the point that I just cut him outta this story. XD

Okay, Okay, I'll stop putting my stuff down.

So, I'm actually calling this a fanfiction to Shyro Foxfeather's TT's stories, because they are what inspired me to try again on a TT's fict, also inspired me to try to do more narrating..yeah as you can tell I'm wasn't really feeling it with this chapter. lol but maybe better next one? I hope so too. heh

"Evil doers beware, we have waffles." (shrugs) I dunno..thinking about that Cyborg eppie made me think of it.

Uh so now I'm gonna randomly shout out, then I'll be done.

Shyro Foxfeather - (hug) Thanks for your support and inspiration! You rock! This story 'tis dedicated to you! You get the dedication, some mochi ice cream, and a (HUG).

Seriously People! What are you standin' around here for? go read her stories!

Twilight-Chan - Dude...where have you been? I've missed ya.(hug) So I'd like to say thanks for your constant support and for sitting through me whining about the **_countless_** things I've been whining about lately. I swear I'm actually starting to feel better now. But I'm still sorry for being so moody and most likely rude.

Friends Forever Miss. (nods)

Yet again people. Now its time to go to deviant ART and look up Twilight-Chan and check out her beautiful art.

(HUG) Until next update!

Poprocks!


End file.
